Love Story in the Library
by adorablehazel
Summary: Check out how Natsume's and Mikan's love story takes place. Please R&R. EDITED.


Hope You all will like it.

^&*%#$

It was the end of the classes for that day and a mob of school students can be seen hurrying to get past the school gates as if they got bailed from the prison. While most of the students were hurrying a few can be seen just chilling and hanging out and a fewer can be seen going in the direction of the library. Among those fewer students was a girl by the name of Karen who was dragging a reluctant boy with her. That boy was none other than Youichi Hyuuga.

"Why are we going to the library?" grumbled Youichi as they were nearing their destination.

"I already told you. I need to borrow that science book for our project." She replied happily

"You need that book so why am I being dragged?" He whined but was stopped when the said happy gal turned around with a scary look on her face and yelled, "That Is OUR project. We are partners for this project and I don't tend to fail this so stop with all your complaints and put your lazy self to some work." She stomped her foot on the ground and continued her way towards the library

"Geez no need to scream little gal. Seriously, I am gonna go deaf with all your screaming one day." mumbled Youichi before following her to the library.

After reaching the library they started searching for the books that might help them with their project. They took quite a number of books to a table and started searching them for the relevant information until Youichi asked, "Why do we have to go through all this books when we can find everything on internet?"

Karen rolled her eyes and replied, "That's because Mr. Smarty pants everyone else is gonna do that and to score the highest marks we need to have something different from others. That's why we are here going through all this books to find the information."

Youichi raised his eyebrows at her but still agreed with her and said that he will do all the surfing and she can do all the reading stuff from these books. Karen just shook her head and glared hard at him and said, "You are not going anywhere until and unless you help me go through these books. After that you can do the surfing and I will make the report."

Youichi nodded and they both started with their work. It took them an hour and a half to just go through those books but finally they were done with it. While they were keeping all the unnecessary books back, a book fell on Karen's head. Youichi just chuckled at her clumsiness while Karen glared at him. She bends down to pick up the book while rubbing her sore head. She opened the book and found all type of doodles and messages written all across the book.

She started reading those messages but was interrupted by Youichi saying, "Come on slow poke we don't have all day .Keep that book back and let's get going. It's getting late." She nodded and went to the librarian for the issue of the books. She took that book along with her. Upon seeing that book, Youichi asked her, "Why are you taking that book with you. You do know that that's math book and we have science project." She simply nodded her head.

"Yes. I do know that but I want to read all those messages. They look so interesting. I wonder who wrote them." She started rambling once they set foot outside that library. Youichi shook his head at her in amusement and said, "Well do whatever you want but don't forget to finish the assignment."

That night after Karen was done with all her home work, she took out that math book from her bag and started reading all the messages. She was confused in the starting but then understood that they were from a gal and a boy but couldn't fathom whether they were fighting or flirting. She dropped the thought and continued reading.

_"Stop talking loudly you jerk. I don't wanna get kicked out of this library cause of you before I finish this assignment"_

_"You won't be able to finish this assignment even if you sit here for the whole night idiot"_

_"Don't make me beat you to a pulp Hyuuga"_

Karen was shocked reading the last name and thought, "Youichi's last name is also Hyuuga. I wonder if they are related. But on second thought it's not like he is the only Hyuuga in this world." She dropped that thought and continued reading.

_"You wish polka. Anyways come on now let's get going. I will help you with your assignment."_

_Karen gleefully smiled and turned a few pages and again started reading._

_"What are you doing here AGAIN?"_

_"I am hiding from those stupid fan gals. Can't they understand I am not interested?"_

_"They seem to ignore that fact. Anyways where were you? I haven't seen you since morning"_

_"Did you miss me?"_

_"Who would miss an arrogant, egoistical cocky jerk like you?"_

_"Admit It Polka. You missed me"_

_"Not even in a million years"_

Karen was laughing historically after reading this and suddenly an image of Youichi appeared in her head. She thought, "Wow that guy definitely reminds me of Youichi. They both got the same cocky attitude."

She opened a random page and again started reading.

_"What were you doing with that Andou?"_

_"We were just talking. Why?"_

_"Then why was he hugging you."_

_"It was just a friendly hug. He is like my older brother and you know that."_

"_Stay away from that Andou"_

_"I don't want to"_

_"You have to"_

_"You are not the boss of me"_

_"Still you are gonna listen to me little gal"_

_"Make me"_

_"I am gonna burn him to ashes."_

_"You will not hurt him."_

_"Watch me."_

"Awww I wanted to know what happened after that. It was so interesting. I wonder if that boy really burned that Andou guy. It must have been hilarious" Karen said to herself and again opened a random page.

_"What's with the angry face polka? You are scaring away the little kids."_

_"So now you are giving me the silent treatment huh?"_

_"You are being childish polka. Talk. Now"_

_"Fine but don't come running to me when I burn your diary"_

_"It's with you and you didn't even think once of returning it to me. You do know how much that diary means to me you jerk"_

_"Now why were you giving me silent treatment?"_

_"Diary Polka"_

_"Ru-chan told me that the bracelet you gave me is made of platinum. Is that true?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Why did you spend so much? You know I don't like it when you spend money on me?"_

_"Don't worry about it. It's not like it made any hole in my wallet"_

_"Still..."_

_"You liked it when we were window shopping so I got it for you. Now zip you're yapping and I will treat you to some ice cream"_

"Wow amazing. I seriously wish I could meet them at least once." Karen wished while sighing happily and continued reading.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Don't lie. You don't look fine to me?"_

_"Then why did you ask polka?"_

_"You are burning up. Let's get you to the Infirmary"_

_"I am fine Polka. Just finish your assignment."_

_"Why did you come to the school when you are burning up? Stop being stubborn and let me take you to the Infirmary."_

_"I said no. I don't want to go to the Infirmary."_

_"You don't have a choice. You are going and that's final."_

_"Make me."_

_"Stop being a stubborn headed bull."_

_"You are giving me a headache Polka. Shut up."_

_"I will but only if you agree to go with me to the infirmary."_

_""Quit it and if you forgot your precious diary is still with me."_

_"You are such a moron."_

_"Idiot"_

_"Jerk"_

_"Loud mouthed"_

_"Pervert"_

_"Pig"_

_"Bull"_

_"Clumsy"_

_"Arrogant"_

_"Childish"_

_"Ahh you are impossible."_

_"Improve your vocabulary P.O.L.K.A"_

_"At least let me take you home."_

_"So you can take advantage of my fever? No thanks polka."_

_"I am not a pervert like you jerk. We can check your temperature and I will make you some porridge."_

_"First finish your assignment polka. I can wait."_

_"No assignment can be done later. Let's go home now."_

"They are like cats and dogs but they have a strong bond" Mused Karen and flipped to _another random page._

_"What's with the long face? Frown doesn't suit you. "_

_"It's nothing"_

_"Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"_

_"No"_

_"Then what's the matter?"_

_"You... You are…. leaving"_

_"So?"_

_"You have the nerve to ask me so?"_

_"You are being a drama queen Polka. Crying makes you look ten times uglier than you already are."_

_"Why you jerk….? Here I am crying my eyes out for you and you are poking fun at me. You are impossible."_

_"So I have heard."_

_"Get lost. Go away. I don't care. Leave."_

_"You are saying as if I am dying. I am still alive and kicking. I will be gone only a few weeks."_

_"Don't say that Idiot. I am gonna miss you even if it's only for a few weeks."_

_"Well I am not gonna miss you. I am gonna relax this few weeks without having to hear a loud mouthed little gal screaming and tripping and a total clumsy idiot always making a fool of herself."_

_"Forget it. I am also gonna enjoy not having to keep up with an unbearable and ungrateful scare crow like you?"_

_"What did you call me little gal?"_

_"Can't you read? I said S.C.A.R.E C.R.O.W."_

_"Congrats. Finally little gal learned a new word."_

_"Piss off."_

_"I will but then don't ask me to stay."_

_"Stop being an insensitive moron."_

_"Stop being an over sensitive brat."_

_"Please come back soon."_

_"I will Polka. Now wipe those tears and smile for me."_

There weren't any other messages on the book. But something on the last page caught her attention. She read it.

_"I am now leaving Polka and I know you are bawling your eyes out again. If it was in my hands I won't ever leave your side even though you are an annoying, loud mouthed, childish, too cheerful, irritating, overly sensitive little gal. But when I do come back I want to see your biggest and happiest smile and I would like you to do me a favor of adding my last name in your name when I come back. I Love You._

_Will you be Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga?"_

_"Only you can give such an unromantic proposal. Even though you are the most annoying, arrogant, egoistical, cocky, self centered and the list will go on, I will do you the favor of adding your last name to my name. When you do come back, I expect you to propose to me with a ring. Though I know you won't do it the cliché way, I would love to see you do it your own way. And please get yourself at least one romantic bone in that body of yours_

_Don't make me wait too long Mr. Natsume Hyuuga."_

It was the last note and everything clicked making Karen suddenly jump from her bed and call Youichi.

"Hey what's up? It's late and you are still up? Is everything fine?" asked Youichi. Karen only giggled and said "yup everything is fine. I actually called you because I wanted to meet your parents tomorrow."

"Why?" Youichi asked with his eye brow raised. Though she couldn't see him, she knew he would do that and rolled her eyes in irritation.

"You will know soon. Expect me tomorrow morning. See ya. Good night." With that said she disconnected the call. Youchi also kept the phone back and went to inform his parents of her arrival. Meanwhile Karen was sighing happily as her wish came true of meeting that boy and gal. She wrapped that math book in a gift wrap and kept it aside and fell into a deep slumber.

The next day Karen arrived at the Hyuuga household with a little skip in her walk. Upon arriving she smiled at Mikan and Natsume and said her greetings. "You are becoming weirder by the day", remarked Youichi who was totally ignored by Karen.

"What brings you here Karen?" asked Mikan. Karen smiled a Cheshire grin and said, "I have a gift for you and uncle Natsume. Hope you will like it." Mikan awkwardly took the gift and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh you don't need an occasion to give someone a gift and moreover it belongs to you only. Open it please." replied Karen.

Natsume looked at her questioningly as Mikan un-wrapped the gift and found the math book and gasped. Natsume looked at Mikan and then the book. "Natsume, it's our math book" said Mikan opening the book and moving a finger along the messages on the page.

"Yeah" Natsume said with a small smile on his face.

They both turned towards Karen and mumbled a thank you. Mikan hugged Karen and asked, "Where did you find it?"

"It was in our library. I stumbled upon it by mistake. I was so curious that I read your messages. Hope you didn't mind it." Karen said while fidgeting in her seat.

"Not at all, honey. You gave it to us which means a lot. Thank you." Mikan replied and Natsume looked at the time before asking them, "Aren't you guys getting late for school?"

"Oh shoot." They both yelled in unison and ran all the way to the school holding hands. Natsume sighed and said, "Looks like there's gonna be another love story in the books."

Mikan smiled and gave him a peck on his lips and put her head on his chest and said, "I wouldn't mind having her as my Daughter-in-law." Natsume smiled and hugged her waist bringing her closer to him.

^&*%#$

Read and Review.


End file.
